Una hora
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: ¿Quién diría que Viktor Nikiforov sí era malo? Al menos, así lo veía él, así lo veía Yuri Plisetsky.


_**Capítulo único.**_

 **Una hora.**

\- Toma. - Yuri Plisetsky extendió una taza de chocolate caliente a Yuri Katsuki, que le sonrió con suavidad, aceptándola.

\- Gracias.

\- Muy bien. - Yuri Plisetsky se sentó al lado del mayor, - ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Yuri Katsuki se hundió en su lugar, encorvando los hombros ligeramente, con la taza azul entre sus manos. - No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Cerdo.

Yuri Katsuki suspiró.

 **.**

El reloj había marcado la media noche cuando alguien tocó la puerta del departamento del rubio patinador. El mismo, que se encontraba viendo televisión en su pequeña sala, no pudo más que extrañarse de sobremanera. Y esa extrañeza inicial no hizo más que subir varios niveles cuando vio de pie a nada más y nada menos que al japonés con el que compartía el nombre.

Y se veía tan triste...

\- Lo siento - se disculpó el pelinegro, - pero sólo por hoy, por favor, Yurio, ¿puedo dormir aquí?

A Yuri Plisetsky nada le habría costado negarse. Se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el contrario ingresara.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber? - a leguas se notó que el mayor no esperó el ofrecimiento; asintió, sin decir nada. - Bien. Siéntate.

El rubio desapareció en el interior de la cocina y regresó a los pocos minutos con dos tazas, una azul y la otra roja, llenas de chocolate caliente. Dejó la roja sobre la mesita de cristal que se encontraba frente a su sofá, varios metros frente a la televisión, y extendió la restante al recién llegado.

 **.**

\- ¿Y bien? - insistió Plisetsky, pese a que sabía que no debía y en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Yuri Katsuki lo miró como implorando. - No quiero hablar de eso - repitió en voz baja.

Yuri Plisetsky gruñó.

Se hizo el silencio.

\- Perdón - Katsuki suspiró, largos segundos más tarde, - mejor me voy, lamento- - pero el menor le sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera siquiera finalizar con el amago de ponerse de pie, interrumpiendo del mismo modo su declaración.

El líquido marrón claro se balanceó de un lado al otro, mas no se derramó ni una gota.

\- No digas idioteces, cerdo - frunciendo el ceño, muy a su modo, sus dedos ejercieron presión sobre la piel de la muñeca ajena, - no dije que no pudieras quedarte. Siéntate.

\- Puedo-

\- Siéntate - ordenó.

Yuri Katsuki obedeció.

\- No insistiré - agregó, liberando lentamente al mayor y regresando su mano junto a su pierna. - Joder que tiene que ser algo grave para que estés aquí, y estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con Viktor, pero no insistiré. Si no quieres-

\- Olvidó nuestro aniversario - soltó el mayor, sus manos temblando contra la taza entre las mismas, y sus ojos fuera del alcance del menor, cubiertos por los oscuros cabellos, largos y lacios.

Plisetsky enarcó las cejas.

 _El viejo es un olvidadizo de primera, pero mira que olvidar algo como eso..._

\- Es... Es la tercera vez que lo olvida...

 _Me tienes que estar jodiendo._

Las manos del rubio se crisparon a ambos lados de su estilizado cuerpo.

La tercera vez.

Ese par llevaba casado tres años.

Un ejemplo claro de que tres de tres no siempre significaba algo bueno, mucho menos perfecto. Oh, un momento. Sí era algo perfecto. Viktor era un perfecto imbécil.

\- Y le compré unos patines de hoja dorada...

\- Espera, ¿qué?

¡Eso costaba una fortuna!

\- Ah, lo siento, el regalo es lo de menos...

\- Ya lo sé - Yuri Plisetsky clavó la mirada jade en el lado que Yuri Katsuki dejaba ver de su rostro, queriendo gritarle para que le mirara de frente pero dejando, de momento, el impulso de lado. - Repítelo. El regalo.

El japonés dudó, pero decidió continuar hablando.

\- A comienzos de año pasamos por una de muchas tiendas de artículos de patinaje, él se fijó en un par de patines negros de hoja dorada así que... Pues, los compré para él...

\- Porque sabías que él olvidaría el nombre de la tienda... - Katsuki asintió con tristeza.

 _Maldición._

 _-_ Estúpido - siseó el menor.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tú no, cerdo. ¡Viktor! ¡Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, cabrón!

\- Yurio...

\- ¡Tengo más! ¡Si tú no vas insultarlo, yo sí que lo haré, le gritaré a los cuatro vientos que Viktor Nikiforov es el hombre más descerebrado que alguna vez pisara la faz de la tierra!

\- Yurio, basta.

\- ¡NADA de basta, cerdo! ¡Lo es! ¡Tienes que haberte endeudado por un par de años como mínimo para comprar esos patines!

 _Como hiciste con los jodidos anillos._

\- Ya te dije que el dinero es lo de menos - la expresión decaída no abandonaba su rostro, - es un regalo...

\- Un regalo para la persona equivocada - siseó el menor, arrepintiéndose tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca.

¿La persona equivocada? ¿Quién sino Viktor Nikiforov era la persona indicada para Yuri Katsuki? ¿Acaso él, Yuri Plisetsky?

Del rostro del mayor se borró todo rastro de tristeza, siendo reemplazado por total seriedad.

 _Mierda._

\- Retráctate.

\- ¿Por que habría de hacerlo? Es lo que pienso, y es la verdad.

\- No lo es. Yurio, retráctate.

Un leve hormigueo de algo que quizá de asemejaba a miedo empezó a recorrer el cuerpo del más joven, pero la rabia era más fuerte, y su terquedad aún mayor.

\- No.

\- Yurio - la voz del pelinegro sonó severa, pero la máscara no consiguió sostenerse más tiempo y se resquebrajó, volviendo a la superficie aquella expresión de profunda consternación. - Te equivocas - pronunció en un tono apenas audible.

El hormigueo desapareció. Y la ira aumentó.

\- No lo entiendo - espetó, frustrado, ganándose una mirada apenada por parte de ese par de ojos marrón tierra con sangre, mirada que ignoró completamente. - No puedo entender que lo quieras tanto como para perdonar algo así.

\- Es... Solo dinero... - empezó el nipón.

\- No, no lo es, y lo sabes.

Yuri Katsuki desvió la mirada.

 _Mírame._

\- No es _solo_ dinero, no es _solo_ una fecha, no es _solo_ una vez. Es el _esfuerzo_ que pusiste en reunir ese dinero, es el _significado_ de esa fecha, para ambos, se supone, es la _tercera_ vez que lo olvida. Con un demonio, Yuri, eso no debería ocurrir ni siquiera una vez.

Los orbes opuestos se encontraban abiertos en todo su esplendor. No recordaba haber visto una expresión más asombrada en sus 19 años de vida.  
Y apenas se dio cuenta de que había llamado al ya no más alto por el nombre que compartían en lugar de por el apodo despectivo/¿cariñoso? con que siempre se refería al mismo.

Chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo su rostro subir uno o dos grados de temperatura.  
Joder.

\- Tienes razón - dijo al fin Katsuki.

 _Claro que la tengo._

 _-_ Además, no estarías aquí si no fuera porque en verdad estás emperrado con el viejo - disimuló mal una sonrisa.

\- ¿Emperrado? - colocando una mueca de desconcierto, el pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño.

\- Enojado hasta la mierda - explicó el rubio.

\- Yurio - lo reprendió el mayor.

Plisetsky rodó los ojos.

\- Muy enfadado.

\- Lo entendí, gracias.

\- Como sea, tienes que estarlo.

\- Él... Ni siquiera se presentó en el restaurante.

 _Otra vez, me tienes que estar jodiendo._

 _-_ Yo creo que es culpa mía - suspiró Katsuki, - las pistas que le dejé debieron ser más complejas de lo que pensé.

 _Lo dudo._

 _-_ A ver, dime cuáles eran las pistas y trataré de adivinar.

Tres minutos más tarde.

\- Correcto - declaró el japonés, a lo que el ruso hizo un efusivo gesto de victoria, sonriendo ampliamente, como un niño pequeño.

Yuri Katsuki guardó esa expresión en su memoria como un gran tesoro.

\- Tienes una sonrisa realmente bonita - halagó sin pretenderlo.

\- Y además soy bueno con los acertijos, también, al parecer.

El pelinegro asintió, riendo por cortos segundos.

\- O quizá no era tan complicado - se odió a si mismo por no poder evitar meter el dedo en la llaga.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron con tristeza. Yuri Plisetsky se dio una patada mental.

\- Espera, olvidé que Viktor es un idiota, ¿cómo se me puede olvidar algo así? Debo estar pasando demasiado tiempo con él.

\- Gracias por decirme idiota.

\- Tú naciste así.

\- ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!

\- Bueno, al menos eres un idiota que hace unas grandiosas y cautivantes secuencias de pasos. - La sonrisa sin una pizca de malicia que acompañó a esas palabras desestabilizaron momentáneamente al mayor, pero aún así.

\- ¿Eh? - la reacción no habría sido diferente. - ¿Grandiosas? ¿Cautivantes?

Metida de pata, metida de pata, ¡metida de pata!

\- ¿Qué? - frunció el ceño el menor, - no me dirás que nadie te lo había dicho antes.

\- Bueno...

Enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Viktor?

\- Él me dijo que cuando me vio patinando su coreografía fue como si creara música con mi cuerpo...

\- Es básicamente lo mismo.

\- No creo.

 _Vete a la mierda._

\- El chocolate se va a enfriar a éste paso, tómatelo de una vez - sonando más amargo de lo que pretendía, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando a su vez la taza roja y llevándola a sus labios. Dio dos cortos sorbos y la alejó unos centímetros.

\- Yurio, ¿te molestó lo que dije?

\- Tómate el chocolate, cerdo.

\- Perdón.

\- Cállate.

\- Pero-

\- Cállate.

Silencio.

\- ¿Todavía está bien si me quedo aquí?

Yuri Plisetsky miró de reojo con fastidio hacia el pelinegro.

\- Por supuesto que sí.

Yuri Katsuki le sonrió.

\- Gracias.

\- Agradécemelo cerrando la boca y tomando tu chocolate.

Y eso fue lo que el japonés hizo.

 **.**

Las tazas azul y roja descansaban, vacías en su totalidad, sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá; del mismo modo en que Yuri Katsuki descansaba sobre el hombro de Yuri Plisetsky.

El rubio debía admitir que le sorprendió, en una noche ya de por sí llena de sorpresas, que el contrario cayera con tanta facilidad. Si hasta parecía que hubiera colocado un somnífero o alguna droga peor en el chocolate que le había dado.

El mayor se removió, empujando, y el menor estaba tan ensimismado que no reaccionó sino hasta que se encontró con el lado derecho de la cabeza, brazo y resto del cuerpo contra la suave superficie del sofá, con el mayor encima, ya empezando a babear.

Yuri Plisetsky ya estaba formando una mueca de asco cuando se percató de que el líquido que se deslizaba por una de las comisura, la derecha, de los labios del pelinegro no era saliva, sino... una lágrima.

La ira que había manejado calmar hasta extinguir casi en su totalidad volvió a prender, ardiendo y consumiendo todo a su paso.

 _No es justo. No lo es, no lo es._

Todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso, y Yuri Katsuki lo notó aún en sueños; frunciendo levemente el ceño, se rebulló por segunda vez, buscando alguna zona blanda en la qué acomodarse para poder continuar soñando a gusto.

 _¿Cómo puedes seguir durmiendo tan tranquilo mientras lloras, maldita sea?_

Irritado, se quitó al nipón de encima apenas con cuidado, una parte de él queriendo que despertara, pero no; tras un suave quejido el contrario continuó dormitado. Yuri Plisetsky no se molestó en revisar si las lágrimas seguían ahí o ya habían cesado.

Atravesó el pasillo que daba paso a su habitación, donde además se encontraba su sagrado de Birmania, dormitando, tan ajeno a todo lo que ocurría; y continuó de largo hasta llegar a la de invitados, que siempre estaba ordenada, muy por el contrario a como se encontraba la que él ocupaba. Arrancó la gruesa manta superior, dejando sólo la fina sábana blanca que se encontraba debajo, y echándose el cobertor al hombro regresó a la sala.

Yuri Katsuki se había girado, quedando boca arriba y ya no estaba llorando.

Yuri Plisetsky se cercioró de aquello, dos veces, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del contrario y repasando el camino, curvado, que las gotas habían dejado en el rostro del nipón. Las pobladas cejas, los ojos cerrados, ligeramente hinchados, las pestañas largas, la nariz pequeña; era algo que podía decir de la gran mayoría de nipones, sus narices eran jodidamente bonitas, las mejillas sonrosadas y... los labios ni finos ni carnosos.

Perfectos.

El rubio acomodó el cobertor sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro y se dispuso a alejarse.

\- Viktor. - Suspiró Katsuki.

La mandíbula del vándalo ruso por poco y crujió de la fuerza con la que la apretó el dueño de la misma.

 _Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, ¿¡es todo lo que puedes decir, pensar, soñar?!_

\- Yurio...

No debió. El menor sabía que no debía, por más razones de las que quisiera. No debió pero lo hizo.

Eliminó la distancia entre el rostro del durmiente y del propio.

Sus labios presionaron suavemente contra los ajenos, aún más suaves al tacto de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Permaneció de aquel modo por largos y valiosos segundos, memorizando aquel sabor.

Un sabor que probablemente nunca más podría probar.

Se alejó con lentitud, esperando, por un momento, encontrarse con los sorprendidos, quizá espantados, incrédulos orbes marrón rojizo. Pero no. Los párpados continuaban caídos, los ojos totalmente cerrados.

\- Te quiero - murmuró. - Te quiero, Yuri.

Yuri Plisetsky se enderezó en su lugar, antes de retroceder un único paso, y admiró la vista. Lo hizo tanto como pudo, para nada tanto como hubiera deseado, porque en aquel momento, cuando el reloj de la pared marcó la una de la mañana, volvieron a tocar la puerta.

\- ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre! ¡Dios, Yuri, lo siento tanto!

Y era Viktor.


End file.
